


Birthday

by TrisPond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Kenma Kozume never liked birthdays very much. This year, though, Shōyō wants to celebrate with him.





	Birthday

Kenma Kozume never liked birthdays very much. Everyone made a fuss about it, but there was never anything actually different from the day, it went the same as the rest of the days. 

He could say for sure that Kuroo was always the one most excited to his birthday, sometimes making a ton of plans and dragging him around. This year, though, Kenma managed to stop him from overdoing it, by promising he would celebrate on a restaurant on the weekend.

So, Kenma was happy to say he didn’t expect anything to happen on his birthday. 

Kuroo was there on his house the first thing on the morning, before rushing to college and promising to come back later with Bokuto (Kenma didn’t know what he had done to deserve it).

His parents had a nice lunch with him, the school went as always, with some friends and classmates saying their congratulations. The practice went as crazy as usual, and the team decided that as it was his birthday it would be a good idea to literally jump into him (he could barely breathe).

He spent the first hour back at home just sleeping and then playing the new videogame he had just won. He ignored the constant notification sound from his phone, his concentration only flicking when he heard the doorbell. 

He paused the game and then open the door, smiling surprised when he saw Hinata there. Even if he had been months they hadn’t seen each other face to face, he still looked the same. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked surprised. 

“Well, it’s your birthday! I said I would come to celebrate with you!” Hinata said happily. “Happy birthday, Kenma!”

Oh, yes, he had said something like that awhile ago. Kenma hadn’t took it seriously, wondering how would take a train ride just to do something as silly as that. He should have known that Shōyō would. 

He didn’t usually liked surprises, but this one? Even knowing it was kind of crazy, Kenma had been secretly wishing he could meet Shōyō more, it was like he missed him on his routine, even though he never had been a part of it. 

He hugged Shōyō, trying not think too much of how nice his body felt. 

“Thank you” he answered, unable to stop smiling. “Come in, please. Sorry for the mess” he said, suddenly noticing how many objects were out of place. 

“Nah, your place is great, you should see how mine is” he said, dismissing it. “My mom always gets crazy”.

He followed him to the living room, asking ten thousands questions by seconds. If it was anyone else, Kenma would be ready to put his phone and totally ignore the person, but somehow it felt nice. He had missed so much to hear his voice - phones and Skype just weren’t the same - and the energy that only Hinata Shōyō was.

“So, this is the game you won, hum?” Shōyō asked.

“Yeah” he hesitated, knowing how much trouble he would get for his next words, but unable to resist: “We could play and then volleyball”.

Hinata’s eyes shined like they always did whenever he heard the words volleyball. Then he looked conflicted to him.

“Okay, but only if you really want. It’s your birthday, you decided what you want to do” he said. 

Kenma smiled and in the end they did both, passing by Kuroo’s house to steal his ball. Like always it was exhausting to play volleyball with Shōyō, but it was even more thrilling than usual, because this time it was only them. They watched very closely each other and, of course, were forced to do more things than usual.

Kenma was the first to give up, unable to keep playing anymore and just threw himself at the ground, ready to die there.

“Are you… trying to… kill me... on my birthday?” Kenma asked, stopping in the middle of his phrase several times to breath. The last time he remembered being this tired was the last time he had faced Karasuno. 

Shōyō laughed and the sound was so relaxing that Kenma almost wanted to close his eyes and doze off.

“Of course not, I like you too much to do that” he said simply. “I’m just leaving you ready ‘cause you cats will have to come with everything this year if you hope to defeat us” he promised. 

Kenma liked the challenge on his voice, but that wasn’t new. He liked pretty much everything about Hinata Shōyō and he wondered if it was because of that that he had fallen for him or because he fell for him that he thought he was so wonderful. He didn’t know, Shōyō was his first crush (if that was even the correct word, he just liked him so much). 

“Oh, yeah? You can try. But this is my year” promised Kenma. He was training extra hard, knowing this would probably be the last time that he would be able to play against Hinata. 

“Come on, get up” Shōyō said, offering his hand. “It wasn’t that bad”.

Kenma cursed him, they had been playing for hours. What kind of hellish practice Karasuno was doing that allowed Shōyō to look like he had just been stretching? Of course, Shōyō was a monster himself. 

“I don’t want to” replied him.

Hinata observed him for a second, before giving up and joining him, laying next to him on the ground. They stayed like that for a couple more hours, just talking and filling the blanks.

Kenma asked him when he would come back to Miyagi and learned that he was staying on Kuroo’s house for the night (the whole thing had been organized before) and he would take the train early in the morning. Something in that made him feel jealous and before he even think, he was offering him to stay on his house instead. 

He accepted and it was everything Kenma secretly daydreamed. Shōyō just looked like he belong there, his mere presence soothing something on him and there were no awkwards moments, his parents loved him. 

Kuroo had grinned like a madman when he saw Shōyō, as did Bokuto and Lev. Kenma’s house was suddenly crowded but he didn’t mind at all, he was having fun. 

“So, I heard Hinata is going to stay the night here” Kuroo teased him when he was helping him in the kitchen. 

“Shut up” Kenma replied, blushing slightly. “His bag is on your house, right? Please bring it here” he asked. 

“Of course. But promise you’ll use protection” he provoked. 

“It’s not like that” Kenma defended himself. Though, he wished it was. 

Then, they joined the others, taking part in their loud conversation. The only fight him and Shōyō had, happened sometime around four in the morning. 

“I already told you that you can sleep” Shōyō said.

He was insisting that Kenma should sleep a little, that he must be tired, and the birthday boy was saying he was used to it. It was true, he was still very much wake. Besides, he didn’t want to waste a second of Shōyō’s visit.

“And I already told you I’m fine” Kenma shot back.

Sighing, Hinata stared at him. Kenma refused to look down.

“Okay, but I’m tired. Can I use you as pillow?” Shōyō asked.

“Yeah” Kenma agreed, trying to make sense of this conversation. But he certainly didn’t mind when Shōyō laid his head on his lap. 

Or when the hour of the goodbye came and Hinata did one more weird thing after giving him his gift (one new game, that he didn’t gave him earlier because he wanted his attention). 

“Hey, Kenma?”

“Hum?”

He smiled at him, before joining their lips briefly. It was barely a kiss, but it made Kenma feel so happy.

“Happy birthday” he said and then smiled brightly. “I’m going now”.

Yeah. Kenma didn’t mind at all. 

Also, birthdays could be kind of cool.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was wrote to celebrate the birthday of my babe, Kenma. I'm sorry it's kind of rush, because I only found out today that today is his birthday.  
I was almost writing that he would celebrate his birthday on a club, because it’s permitted where I live, then I found out that in Japan the drinking age is 20. Ops. 


End file.
